Rias Gremory
Rias Gremory (リアス・グレモリー, Guremori Riasu) Rank/Role: High-class devil(Pure devil)/King Power: Power of destruction Height: 172cm BWH: 99-58-90 :Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (日笠 陽子 - Hikasa Yōko) Rias Gremory (リアス・グレモリー Riasu Guremorī?) is the female protagonist of the series. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and is the Academy's number one idol, and is known as one of the "Two Great Ladies" (駒王学園の二大お姉さま Kuō Gakuen no Nidai Onee-sama?) alongside Akeno. Known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess (紅髪の滅殺姫（べにがみのルイン・プリンセス） Benigami no Ruin Purinsesu?) and the Princess of Destruction (滅殺姫 Mezatsu Hime?), she is the heir to one of the highest ranking and famous Devil families, the Gremory Family (グレモリー眷属?). She is enrolled in Kuoh as an exchange student, but the truth is that she holds the power in the Academy, and acts as the President of the Occult Research Club which is made up of the Devils under her command, and her rank is "King". She is an invincible heroine who saw the power sleeping within Issei, and took a curious interest in him. In the light novels, it is revealed that her brother is, in fact, one of the Four Satans, Lucifer, and both of them possess the Power of Destruction that was inherited by their mother, who came from the House of Baal which are famous for that power. She revives Issei as her servant after the latter was killed by the Fallen Angel Raynare. She is both kind and soft to her servants, but becomes a completely different person when training or fighting. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in human world is because there, everyone sees her as just Rias, not as a Devil or the heir of the Gremory Family or as the Crimson Ruin Princess. It is also because of this reason Rias has rejected her engagement with Riser. As the series progresses, Rias begins to develop strong feelings and eventually falls in love with Issei, which becomes more obvious after Issei defeats Riser, and becomes very jealous when he is surrounded by other girls. She moves into his house after Issei defeats Riser to end their engagement. At the beginning of Volume 10 of the light novels, Rias' mother, Venelana, encourages her to push her relationship further with Issei (in which Rias would attempt to seduce Issei), but gets frustrated when Issei could not call her by her name. At the end of the same volume, Issei finally confesses and calls her Rias for the first time instead of President (部長 Buchō?, lit. "Club President"). She cries tears of joy and tells him that she feels the same way and the two officially become a couple. Though it seems none of the other girls (Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ravel) have given up on Issei. She has also shown more tolerance towards Issei's dreams of becoming Harem King. 0.jpg High-School-DxD-08-01.jpg shot0013.png Rias_Gremory_6.JPG High-School-DxD-12-END-01.jpg tumblr_lzatijvFPL1qjmel3o1_500.png user209225_pic43896_1333121941.jpg Dxd09.png 74378815.jpg Rias.png 510342-highschooldxd103.jpg 510375-highschooldxd138.jpg 509552-high school dxd 032.jpg 512442-highschooldxd241.jpg 508721-52.jpg 576384_292007990893125_291888727571718_625640_502768286_n.jpg 576384_292007987559792_291888727571718_625639_1464200739_n.jpg rias_gremory___highschool_dxd_2-1366x768.jpg Highschool dxd.jpg hdxd-1.png rias-gremory-high-school-dxd-30675790-1755-2560.jpg Zero-Raws-High-School-DxD-12-END-ATX-1280x720-x264-AAC.mp4_snapshot_10.57_2012.03.23_08.38.58.png shot0601.png ep_345943_2.jpg ep_339601_0.jpg High-School-DxD-BD-Special-OVA-01-09.jpg high-school-dxd-01.jpg 494832-moe_199538_sample.jpg High-School-DxD-09-01.jpg OtakuNoNika - high school dxd- rias gremory.png Rias_Gremory_8.JPG High School DxD 01-8.gif 2012-02-17_155812.png rias_gremory_by_oovalaoo-d4osaus.jpg images.jpg 1065590.jpg Category:Volume 5 Category:Volume 6 Category:Volume 7 Category:Volume 8 Category:Volume 9 Category:Volume 10 Category:Volume 11 Category:Volume 12 Category:Summary Category:LightNovel Category:Rias Gremory Category:Crimson